Bouffe ton poisson et tais-toi
by Meylhana
Summary: A ce moment précis, Ron regrettait amèrement d'avoir ouvert la bouche. Et il regrettait encore plus qu'Hermione l'ait entendu. Hélas, la vie se fout de la gueule du monde... et encore plus de la sienne. Ou quand parfois il vaut mieux se taire, surtout lorsqu'on doit bouffer du poisson.


**Titre :** Bouffe ton poisson et tais-toi…

**Auteur : **Meylhana

**Genre : **Humour only.

**Rating : **K+. Rien de choquant là-dedans.

**Pairing : **Aucun. Ce n'est pas un Ron/Hermione. Juste un sous-entendu pour Ron. Enfin, vous verrez...

**Disclaimer : **Je suis une personne méprisable. J'ai fait du chantage, envoyé des menaces… Malheureusement, je n'ai même pas obtenu les droits… :'(

**Beta :** La grrrrande (hum hum...) Little Sis'Cream !

**Blabla : **Bon, je sais, c'est court, c'est pourri mais je me suis amusée à l'écrire (ça me permet de repousser la culpabilité de ne pas encore avoir écrit la suite de_ Te tendre la main_… -'). C'est sûr, le scénario ne casse pas trois pattes à un canard, il ne s'y passe vraiment pas grand chose, mais bon…

Je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture ^^.

* * *

**Bouffe ton poisson et tais-toi…**

**.**

**.**

"Oh, arrête un peu avec ta vision manichéenne, Ron !"

La voix d'Hermione claqua comme un coup de fouet et l'apostrophé la regarda avec de grands yeux.

"Pardon ? fit-il avec surprise."

Il n'avait vraiment aucune idée de ce que ''manichéen'' signifiait et, à vrai dire, s'en foutait royalement. Ce qu'il ne pigeait pas, par contre, c'était pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se mettait en tête de l'engueuler comme ça, d'un seul coup. Il avait juste fait une petite remarque et, tout de suite, boum !

"Et arrête aussi avec cet air outré, ça ne te va pas bien du tout, dit-elle avec hargne, les yeux flamboyants, tout n'est pas bon ou mauvais !"

Les yeux de Ron s'arrondirent. Il ne se sentait absolument pas outré, qu'est-ce que ça venait faire dans la conversation ? Et quelle conversation d'abord ? Elle était juste entrain de lui crier dessus pour une raison qui lui échappait.

En plus, il était au courant qu'il n'y avait pas juste les gentils d'un côté et les méchants d'un autre ! Sinon, ça faisait longtemps qu'il aurait mis son interlocutrice dans le camp adverse... Parce que lui faisait partie des gentils, ça c'était évident.

"Tu ne vas pas non plus te mettre à dire que tous les Serpentards sont des salauds et les Poufsouffles débiles !"

Bien sûr que non ! Quand avait-il dit ça ?! Il savait très bien que tous les Serpentards n'étaient pas des connards, surtout quand on savait avec qui il avait rendez-vous en cachette tous les jeudis soirs...

En même temps, avec un corps pareil… Et une bouche pareille… Et un regard pareil… Et...

Il secoua la tête pour se sortir de ses pensées indignes de la situation.

Les Serpentards, donc. Il ne pensait pas du tout qu'ils étaient tous semblables à ce vieux préjugé. Par contre, il n'était pas sûr pour les Poufsouffles...

Le voyant secouer la tête, sa camarade reprit d'un ton indigné :

"Non ? Tu les penses tous comme ça ?!"

Voulant lui faire remarquer que ce n'était pas ça qu'il avait voulu dire – quoiqu'il n'ait en fait même pas parlé -, il ouvrit la bouche mais n'eut pas le temps de sortir le moindre son.

"Ah non ! Tais-toi ! Tu me déçois, Ronald. Moi qui te pensais plus ouvert d'esprit…"

Il ricana intérieurement. Il n'était assurément pas fermé d'esprit. Avec ce qu'il faisait dans la Salle sur Demande avec _cette personne_ de la maison Serpentard...

Il se racla la gorge d'un air embarrassé en pensant à cela et se dit qu'il ne fallait absolument pas qu'Hermione le découvre, sinon il en entendrait parler pendant des mois...

"C'est ça, sois gêné... Tu devrais avoir honte !"

Honte, lui ? De quoi ? De ce qu'il faisait dans la Salle ? Il faillit poser la question, scandalisé, avant de se rappeler que ce n'était pas le sujet de la conversation.

"Honte de quoi ? osa-t-il demander."

Il n'allait quand même pas se faire accuser sans en connaître la raison.

"De quoi ? De quoi ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure ?!"

Apparemment, si. Et il allait mourir dans l'ignorance.

Il chercha dans ses souvenirs à partir de quel moment la conversation avait dérapé pour devenir un règlement de compte et ouvrit en grand les yeux lorsqu'il comprit.

Mais c'était une simple remarque, elle ne pouvait quand même pas blesser les concernés, si ? Ron savait très bien qu'il se trouvait dans une école remplie à craquer de sorciers, merci bien, mais fallait tout de même pas pousser mémé dans les chaudrons...

"Quoi, ça ? C'était une phrase de rien du tout, se défendit-il, ça peut pas leur faire de mal…"

La colère d'Hermione sembla redoubler d'intensité, faisant se recroqueviller Ron sur sa chaise, et elle cracha d'un ton rageur :

"Ce n'est pas tant le fait qu'ils aient pu être blessés ou non qui importe mais plus l'idée que tu avais derrière !"

Quoi ? Par les soutifs en dentelle de Dumbledore ! Il n'avait franchement aucune, mais alors aucune, idée derrière ! D'ailleurs, comment aurait-il pu en avoir ? A vrai dire, ça avait plus été un constat qu'autre chose, cette remarque, pas une attaque organisé contre...heu...eux !

"Si tu continue comme ça, tu finiras comme les Malfoy !"

Hein, les Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils venaient foutre là-dedans ? D''ailleurs, n'avait-elle pas remarqué que le fils avait changé ? Même lui l'avait vu. Et c'était elle qui parlait d'ouverture d'esprit…

"Le même comportement qu'avec les elfes !"

Oh, Merlin ! Il aurait dû s'en douter ! A chaque fois qu'elle prenait ce ton, on en revenait aux elfes de maison… Il se donna une claque mentale pour ne pas avoir saisi tout de suite.

"Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu ne voulais pas rejoindre la SALE ! T'es vraiment un abruti !"

Ron gémit de désespoir avant de se tourner vers son meilleur ami qui, voyant la tournure que prenait la conversation, était discrètement en train de se faire la malle - chose qu'Hermione ne remarqua pas, trop occupée à invectiver le rouquin.

Harry - _ce traître_, pensa-t-il intérieurement - répondit par un sourire désolé au regard trahi de Ron, avant de sortir d'un pas de loup de la pièce.

Il soupira et mit sa tête dans ses mains.

C'était toujours lui qui devait se faire engueuler comme du poisson pourri…

Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas le laisser bouffer tout seul en paix ? Lui ne pouvait pas s'enfuir à cause du regard scrutateur de sa comparse ; il en aurait pour des heures…

Il poussa un nouveau soupir affligé.

Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de dire que tous les poissons, sans exception, étaient dégueulasses ?

**.**

* * *

Noooon ! Pas les tomates, pas les tomates ! *s'enfuit en criant*

Oui, je sais, vous êtes déçus. Mais, avouez, qui s'attendait à _ça_ comme raison de la colère d'Hermione ? Effectivement, c'est con… XD

D'ailleurs, d'après Little sis'Cream, Ron aurait soi-disant subit une "influence quand à son opinion assez arrêtée et inébranlable sur le goût du poisson...". Franchement, je ne vois pas pourquoi... *sifflote d'un air innocent*

Enfin, j'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à lire cet OS que moi à l'écrire ^^.

Donnez-moi votre opinion sur le sujet - ou bien sur votre goût pour ces chers petits animaux à branchies… Ou alors sur ce que vous pensiez que Ron avait dit.

Je rappelle que les réponses aux reviews anonymes se font sur mon profil (ou alors, laissez une adresse mail ou quelque chose ;)).

A bientôt,

Meylhana.


End file.
